It Was Me
by Peaches Sparklepants
Summary: Fredbear's apology came too late...


Just weeks ago the place had been shut down due to to an… incident. It didn't take long for the news to spread around town. Within days almost everyone knew what happened.

The diner, usually filled the screams and laughter of small children, had been replaced with the sound of absolute silence. A newspaper had gone out, the headline reading " _Local Family Pizzeria Shut Down After Animatronic Malfunction."_

On the show stage stood the two main animatronics. The bear knew perfectly well it wasn't a malfunction. It was the fault of the brother of the boy and the bullies. If Fredbear had had his way about it at the time of the bite, he would have screamed at the kids, and chased them out of the building, but that would just not only scare them, but the diner's staff, since he wasn't supposed to move around on his own. He was thoroughly miffed that the employees just allowed the bullies to do something like that to a child of such a young age, not to mention the damage that followed. In all honesty, he felt horrible. He wanted to take it back. He did feel that it was partly his fault, because he was the one that bit the boy, albeit unintentionally.

So far he had heard that they were going to build a new location, and were considering using the other animatronics that performed in another section of the diner. He knew he was probably going to be kept as a spare mascot suit, but he wasn't so sure about his friend. He turned to the rabbit standing next to him. They were both designed to be hybrids between wearable suits and regular animatronics, with a spring lock that would hold everything in the suit against the sides of it, making room for a person. Fredbear's springlock worked just fine. However, his friend was not so fortunate. The springlock in him never worked correctly, resulting in many employee fatalities. He was deeply worried about what was going to happen to him, hoping he wouldn't get tossed out. He opened his mouth to speak to Spring Bonnie, but closed it. SB was already panicking at the thought of being junked, so he figured it would be best to leave him alone.

He stepped off of the stage and started to wander about the building due to the absence of patrons and employees, since the place was shut down. As he passed a room, he could hear the chatter of the other animatronics.

"Bonnie, do you really think we'll be used in the new location?"

"No idea. Even we do, it'll just be the same thing all over again… being beat up by kids and having stuff thrown at us. But hell, ANYTHING would be better than being trashed."

"But what about Fredbear and Spring Bonnie? What'll happen to _them_?"

"I… don't know…"

Fredbear lowered his head and continued walking. Even if he was kept for the new place, it just wouldn't feel right without SB. He felt like it was all his fault that this was happening.

There was the sound of the diner's doors opening, and Fredbear immediately rushed to his place on the stage, and went immobile and silent. There, framed in the doorway, was the silhouette of a person. They stepped into the light, and they were revealed to be a child quite possibly in their early teens, and they donned a Foxy mask. They tore the mask off and threw it to the ground, revealing that their face was streaked with tears. "I… I didn't mean it", they murmured. Fredbear recognized him. Fredbear stepped off of the stage and stormed over to him. "YOU!"

Startled, he looked up at the yellow bear, who was seething with rage. Soon his facial expression went from fright to anger. "This is your fault you damn bear!" He kicked Fredbear, but he was knocked back by only a few steps. "I suggest you watch your mouth young man. And you and your friends have just as much to do with this as I do."

"Sh-shut up! YOU'RE the one that hurt him!"

"And you're the one that put him in danger in the first place. Some brother you are…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He was crying again, and pushed Fredbear as hard as he could. "Do you REALLY think I meant for that to happen?! If only you hadn't shut your stupid mouth on him, YOU! STUPID! BEAR!", he said pushing Fredbear with each shout.

"And do you _really_ think I meant to do that?!" By now lubricant had begun to leak from the bear's eye sockets, some of it landing on the floor.

Hearing the commotion, the other animatronics rushed into the room. "Fredbear what's going on", asked Chica. "That…" Fredbear pointed to the boy, who backed away, wide-eyed. Fredbear turning out to have a mind of his own was scary enough, but ALL of them?! "St-stay away from me! I'm warning you guys!"

He turned to run out of there, but Fredbear stopped him. "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. Upon closer inspection, the boy could see the red stains on Fredbear's teeth, and the lubricant coming out of his eyes as if it were tears. "L-let go!"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Wh-what?!"

He released his grip on his arm, then went into a neighboring room. He grabbed a piece of paper, and a blue crayon that a kid had left there while the place was still open. He wrote this on the paper:

 _I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

 _-Fredbear_

He went back into the other room and handed the paper to the boy. "Here. Give this to your brother. Please…" Upon reading the note, the boy began cry once more, this time even harder. "You got it…" He put his mask back on and ran out of the diner down the street.

He passed by his house, but he did not stop there. He had to stop a few times from fatigue, but he continued to press onwards toward his destination.

He stopped at a place at the end of town. He walked through the field of tombstones hanging his head, until he got to a certain one. "I'm sorry… we both are…" He placed the note on his younger brother's grave and sobbed.


End file.
